YOKATTA!
by Hugh Munro
Summary: HIKARUxKAORU: ¿Qué puede hacer Hikaru para desmostrarle a su gemelo que nadie los separara y que todo sigue igual? ONE SHOT.


YOKATTA

**YOKATTA!**

"_Yokatta!"_

_By: Hugh Munro.___

_**- - -**_

Estaba preocupado, nervioso, atontado, las manos le sudaban. ¿Qué le diría? O bueno, ese no era precisamente el problema sino, mejor dicho: _¿Cómo se lo diría?_ Y posteriormente, _¿Cómo lo tomaría?_

Ahora que se lo pensaba mejor, era la primera vez que en su tiempo de libre para almorzar, no estaba con su gemelo. Él, Hitachiin Kaoru, estaba solo en el aula, esperando a que su gemelo llegase para una mini reunión, en verdad, era la primera vez que lo citaba en privado, nunca lo había hecho ¿Por qué? Simple, no había tenido la necesidad ya que eran muy unidos o bueno, lo eran en su tiempo.

Con eso que estaba de moda entre los miembros viciarse con Fujioka Haruhi.

-¿Kaoru?

Desde donde daba vista hacia el patio, donde siempre se solía sentar con Hikaru, se giro para ver como su gemelo estaba asomado en la puerta del aula.

-Estoy aquí

Una sonrisa de alivio apareció en el rostro de Hikaru, en lo que a paso apresurado, se acercaba a Kaoru, quién, desvió la mirada hacia la vista que proporcionaba estar en aquel edifico.

Hikaru, algo entre confundido y preocupado, tomo de ambas manos a su gemelo. Los roces y caricias entre ellos ya no eran nada nuevo, simplemente ya surgían con naturalidad.

-¿Qué sucede?-Empezó Hikaru, con semblante preocupado- …Kaoru…

No sabía muy bien como empezar, para hablar nunca fue el mejor y eso Hikaru lo sabía cuando este se molestaba con los demás (porque claro, NUNCA CON ÉL) o estaba un tanto melancólico, lo único que Kaoru hacia era estar sentado a su lado, abrazándole, sin decir nada, simplemente haciéndole compañía.

-Distanciamiento-Dijo de la nada Kaoru, y muy bien acertado, todo se resumía en ello-Siento que ya no es lo mismo-Agacho un poco la vista, sabía que Hikaru no reaccionaba muy bien en algunas cosas, no quería verle irritado-Hoy, por ejemplo, no te diste cuenta de que te ignore todo el día, incluso tu y Haruhi me ignoraron y…

-¿Es por Haruhi?-Le interrumpió Hikaru, serio.

Ante está pregunta, no pudo evitar disimular lo incomodo que le resultaba sacarla a ella al tema, y no es que no le cayese bien, era su amiga y la apreciaba, pero… no dejaba de ser, hasta cierto punto, un _estorbo_, una persona ajena, una intrusa, su enemiga.

-Yo… mmm…

-Escucha, Kaoru-tomo el rostro de su gemelo con ambas manos, y apoyo su frente contra la de él-Nadie nos va a separar

-Pero…-Desvió la mirada, confundido ¿había pillado el mensaje su gemelo?

-¿Sabes? Yo creía que querías tu espacio, gommen sino me tome la molestia en preguntarte-Kaoru, lo miro un tanto sorprendido ¿Acaso todo era un malentendido?- Gommen nasai, Kaoru

Hikaru, noto como el semblante de su gemelo no cambiaba a uno normal, como siempre, seguía triste, en duda y pena. Suspiró ¿Ahora que podría decirle?

-Hikaru…-Le llamo tímidamente, con cierto rubor en sus mejillas, aquel rubor que siempre se le veía cada vez que hacían su trabajo para el Host Club-… sonara egoísta pero… ¿podrías demostrarme que todo sigue igual?

Levemente se separo de la pose en la que habían permanecido esos segundos. Sus miradas se cruzaron. En verdad, ambos eran diferentes en aquel momento tan suyo, tan personal, era otro de esos momentos en que los gemelos no sabían si sentirse mal por no ser uno solo o por ser dos individuos completamente diferentes. Sí, a veces se complicaban entre ellos.

-Claro que sí.

Por un momento, Kaoru se que un tanto sorprendido ¿Qué haría? Mientras que por otro lado, Hikaru le sonrió como siempre, feliz, radiante de felicidad. Kaoru seguía sin comprender.

Y así, nuevamente, Hikaru se acerco a Kaoru, como siempre, yendo más haya de invadir su espacio personal, pero está vez, era diferente, porque ahora, para sorpresa de Kaoru, su gemelo, Hitachiin Hikaru, le depositaba un beso, no supo como fue o como se dio, pero ya cuando acordó, ya le estaba correspondiendo.

No era un beso abrumador de esos que ya se notan un tanto vulgar, sino era algo muy al estilo de ellos, delicado, sencillo pero cargado de entrega, no había más que un amor puro, algo que muy pocos podían comprender.

Terminado aquel acto de entrega, Hikaru rodeo a su gemelo con un cálido abrazo, definitivamente, no quería perderlo. Y así, Kaoru le correspondió nuevamente, sabía que todo estaba bien.

-¿Ya estás mejor, Kaoru?

-Hai, Hikaru.

-Yokatta!-Exclamo Hikaru, tomando de la mano a su gemelo para regresar con los demás del Host Club

Por lo visto, definitivamente, nadie les podría separar. Él era de Hikaru y a su vez, Hikaru era suyo.


End file.
